After the Events
by Anjela Richards
Summary: A fan can be an enthusiastic devotee, or troublesome admirer of someone. However it can also refer to something that spreads, like information online or an unusual fire that destroys the wrong houses. Beatrice, a word that means, the End is here.
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main character Anjel, and all of my characters' family and friends! ********Please go easy on the reviews.**

**After the Events**

Anjel closed the book. She sat quietly letting the information sink in. "So I guess that's it… the end of 'The End'." She said sadly. She turned to her younger sister Aria who glanced at her uneasily. "Hey Anjel I'm done with these stories. I think you take them a bit too seriously." She said making an attempt to get up.

Still she watched as her older sister frowned. "There's got to be more to this story though, I mean he wasn't even in it." Anjel mumbled. She turned to see Aria look at her fearfully.

"They, they aren't real Anjel. Remember what mom said?" she asked glancing at her mothers' room.

Anjel nodded. "Yeah you're right… I'm going to go to bed. I've got a really big week ahead of me right?" she said messing up her sisters' hair as she left the room. Aria nodded. "Yes, you do. Don't forget to take pictures and stuff okay?" she said going to bed. Anjel smiled before closing the door.

When she got to her own room she rushed to the computer to check her email. "Please, please write back…" she prayed signing on. Scanning the screen her heart suddenly stopped.

Dear Anjel,

I really shouldn't be answering his email, in yet you've written me 45 times this month alone and I'm afraid for you. I looked you up and I've decided you are not my enemy, just a determined fan of mine. Oh, have fun on your trip but remember this warning, like an associate told me before he sailed away, _'I really suggest that you don't rock the boat…_' and don't look for me, you will find those who will start to watch you in return.

With all due respect-

She looked away too nervous to read the rest. She smiled noticing he had left an important clue in his message.

'_Have fun on your trip… don't look for me' _

"He lives somewhere on the east coast, probaly in New York near his editor." she smiled too excited to move. After rereading the letter and saving it, she turned to pack the rest of her bag.

Her mother sat in the door way with Aria. "Anjel, what are you doing online this late?" she asked angrily.

Anjel glanced at her sister and then her mother. She bit hr bottom lip as her mother walked over to the computer. Thinking quickly she turned it off before she could read the letter.

"I'm going to bed. I just had to check to make sure Denisha remembered not to bring her laptop." She lied.

Her mother glared at her before leaving the room with Aria. Still Anjel smiled. "I don't care what she thinks, I will find him. Even if that means leaving the group for a while." She thought to herself.

She quickly packed the rest of her things and called Denisha who couldn't believe it either. In fact she didn't.

"Anjel, go to bed, we talked about this remember? Kenny and I both agreed, you've lost it and this trip will help you find it." She said half listening.

Anjel smiled and sighed wishing she had more proof. "Fine, and if I prove you both wrong…?" she asked.

Denisha thought for a while. "I'll give you 50 dollars of my spending money." She laughed, but Anjel agreed, "It's a bet then!" she said hanging up and climbing up to her bed before her friend could say anymore.

Quickly she shut her window, locked the door, put on a long pair of socks, and placed a small cup of water and wasabi on her desk, in case of emergency. She had a big day ahead of her and she didn't want a 'volunteer' to help start it for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! ********Please go easy on the reviews.**

**-------**

That morning Anjel got a bit earlier than she was supposing to. She dressed a lot warmer than she was use to and stretched not noticing her open window. Looking around she had only one thing left to pack: the notebook she had taken notes in so she wouldn't forget anything that had to do with the last 14 books she had read.

She frowned realizing that it wasn't on her desk where she usually left it. She checked her bags but it wasn't there either. Being so busy she also didn't hear her door slowly opening and a shadow creeping up behind her.

Surprisingly, Anjel was not use to someone attacking her. She had always imagined what it would be like, but like most people she assumed it would never happen. Even still she was convinced that someone would most likely come after her like her favorite author had always warned so she was ready in case it had.

She sighed wondering if her mother had taken it while she was sleeping. She glanced at her window and immediately recognized that something was wrong. Not only had she closed the blinds, but she also saw the reflection of a figure in her doorway.

Grabbing the glass of water on her desk, she quickly splashed it into the shadows drenching her mother.

"Anjel?! What are you doing?! Didn't you just hear me a minute ago?" she asked confused and trying to figure out why her daughter's room smelled of wasabi.

Anjel thought quickly. "Oh, sorry, I was still a little sleepy so I might of blacked out for a minute there… then I heard something behind me and got scared." She lied.

Her mother nodded and sighed. "Okay well get ready to go. I have to drop you off at the airport in a few hours." She said.

Anjel nodded slowly before watching her disappear back into her room. She stood quietly starred out into the dark sky. "I must have forgotten to close the blinds…" she thought to herself.

A few hours later Anjel sat with her two friends Kenny and Denisha. She half listened to them as they talked about the recent fires in town.

"You know Ms. Terra's house burned down?" Denisha asked purposely kicking the back of her teacher's seat.

Kenny nodded trying not to laugh at such a horrid event. He noticed Anjel wasn't listening and nudged her. "Hey, you're quiet, what's up?" he asked frowning slightly.

Denisha looked over and smiled. "She's dreaming about you." She teased. Kenny was about to reply but she continued. "No really, she's just upset because she's going to lose our latest bet."

Kenny frowned and sat back. "You guys made a bet and didn't ask me to join in on it, how rude." He said smiling.

Anjel turned to the both of them and sighed. "Hey if I left the group, would you guys go with me?" she whispered so no one else would hear her.

Denisha frowned. "Wait, you're serious?!" she asked uneasily. Glancing at Kenny she smacked her forehead.

"Sure, it's better than looking at a bunch of old statues." He said playfully.

Denisha smacked him. "No way! What if we get caught? We'll get sent home and have to pay for the plane ticket." She said.

Anjel shrugged. "Then it's me and you Kenny." She said. Denisha sighed. "Fine, I will, but if we get sent home…" she let her voice trail off so they'd get the idea.

"Please stop kicking my seat, I've worked so hard these last few days and I'm very tired." The teacher told Denisha. She smiled. "Sorry, I didn't realize." She answered quickly as the teacher turned back to her notebook.

Anjel glanced at her and frowned. "Do you think she heard us?" she asked.

Both of her friends shrugged. "I guess not." Denisha said turning on her mp3 player. She sighed and glanced at the teacher in front of her. "She's weird though, it's not like anyone would believe her." She mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

When the plane finally made it to it's destination in Boston, all three friends we're first go get off of the plane. They looked around at the seemingly cold people.

"It's raining but if you work hard on the little crossword puzzles the attendant gave you, we'll be at the hotel in no time. You won't even notice how cold it is!" the teacher said optimistically.

Kenny smiled and shouted in the middle of the crowd. "That's bull Ms. Volatile; we'll just be even more bored."

She glared harshly at him. "Anyway we should go before the bus leaves us." She said angrily.

Kenny smiled and laughed as the crowd of people started to talk amongst themselves. "Don't say things like that Kenny; you know how weird she is. One day you'll say something and she'll snap." Anjel said while rereading Book 3.

She smiled reading about Aunt Josephine's clever attempt to contact the Baudelaire's when Ms. Volatile took the book from her.

"Your mother said she wanted you to stay away from these remember… it's not real, you should think about respecting your mother's wishes and work hard to honor them." She said.

Anjel nodded and Denisha held back her laughter as Ms. Volatile walked away Anjel sighed in relief. "It's a good thing I have all fourteen books with me." She said taking out the fifth one.

Kenny glanced at Anjel's suitcase and slowly shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." He said somewhat amazed.

Denisha nodded. "She's even got copies." She mumbled.

A few hours pasted when they reached their hotel. Anjel smiled to herself remembering The Hotel Denouement and sighed sadly. "It wasn't your fault Baudelaires… you had no other choice…" she said.

Denisha glanced at her. "What are you talking about Anjel?" she asked knowing the answer.

Kenny pushed them both forward. "Come on, keep it moving." He said so their teacher wouldn't yell at them for being slow. Anjel and Denisha both continued silently. The last thing they wanted was for Ms. Volatile to watch them the entire trip.

They made they're way up to their room and smiled. "Hey, this is really fancy!" Denisha said looking around the room. Anjel nodded making way for the bus boy that put their bags in the room for them.

"Thank you ma'am, here's your luggage." He said not making eye contact. Anjel nodded and smiled.

"No, thank you… you've done a very fabulous deed." She said pausing after each of the last three words. He glanced at her and smiled. "Um, thanks?" he said leaving for the next room.

"Hey Anjel, look! We've got a full view of the park!" Denisha said noticing the confused bus boy. "…what's with him?" she asked.

Anjel sighed. "I guess nothing." She said quietly.

Denisha smiled a bit. "Okay well we should get ready for tomorrow. Here, Ms. Volatile gave us the schedule." She said handing one to her.

Anjel nodded and skimmed the letter. She frowned slightly at the last line.

P.S. Don't worry; I won't get rid of your book. However I hope you work harder at focusing on the trip.

Reading the signature she smiled. "I think she messed up on the closing…" She said trying to make out the erased words. "It was probably something about being quiet." She added.

Denisha wasn't listening. She talked on the phone as Anjel thought to herself. "Work hard on being quiet on the bus. " She mimicked.


	4. Chapter 4

**********Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! ********Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**-------**

"Anjel we're going to be late!" Denisha shouted waking her roommate up.

Anjel looked over realizing her alarm clock had just gone off. She sighed turning it off and rubbed her eyes. "Calm down, I set it back thirty minutes in case of emergency…" she replied softly.

Denisha stopped to glance at the alarm clock. "Oh, we've got about ten minutes then! I'll take a quick shower while you pack up! Remember we're only touring here for one day." She said pointing to the schedule before she went into the bathroom.

Anjel glanced at the schedule remembering the strange note Ms. Volatile had given her. After she had repacked her things she called Kenny. "Hey, has anything strange happened lately?" she asked.

Kenny smiled to himself somewhat shocked by the phone call. "Besides you calling me? No, I don't think so." He said.

Anjel frowned. "Oh, I was just wondering." She said sadly hanging up before he could continue.

She sighed and closed her eyes to rest. Hearing a door open, her eyes shot open and quickly darted to the front door. "Hey Denisha we have to go-"she paused seeing her teacher.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to make sure you're awake…" she said mysteriously.

Anjel stared at her for a while not able to resist looking at her ankle that was covered by long tube socks. "Well, we're both up." She said.

Ms. Volatile looked away and smiled. "Good, be in the lobby in five minutes. The bus will be here soon." She replied turning to leave.

"Oh, and Anjel, one last thing." she added. "Please work hard and stay focused. I don't want you getting lost during our tours. When we get to New York, you'll be bombarded with busy strangers, it's a very dangerous place to be alone in." she said darkly.

Saying this Anjel automatically understood the warning. She knew that her teacher had been listening to her entire conversation on the plane. Even with the noise from the other passengers and annoying attendants that walked by asking if she wanted a pillow. (Even though they knew the teacher truly wanted the message that lay inside of it.)

Anjel agreed and watched as she opened the door to leave. Barely waiting until she was gone, she quickly took out a pencil and paper writing down what had just happened and wishing she had been able to find her notebook.

Denisha came out a few moments later looking around the room. "Who were you talking to?" she asked confused.

Anjel smiled. "I was thinking out loud again, sorry if I scared you." She lied not wanting to freak her friend out.

Denisha put her things away and opened the hotel door. "Let's go then before you start hearing voices." She said heading out and taking her suitcase.

------

A few hours after touring around Boston everyone sat on the bus talking amongst themselves. They were all excited to go to New York, but no one was as excited, and maybe even as terrified as Anjel and her two friends were. They sat beside each other ignoring the two to a seat rule.

"Hey, you know Anjel called me this morning?" Kenny asked.

Denisha started to laugh. "So that's who you were talking to! I knew you hadn't completely lost it yet!" she teased poking her in the ribs.

Anjel frowned ignoring them.

"Anyway, when are we going to leave the group?" she asked sarcastically. Kenny glanced at Anjel wanting to know the same thing but she fell silent for a while wondering if Ms. Volatile could hear them.

"…She knows…" she whispered. Denisha and Kenny switched expressions. "Who, Ms. Volatile?" he asked and Anjel nodded.

"That's impossible; she was so occupied with that attendant that-"Anjel cut her off. "That was the person I was talking to. She came in to warn us not to be late but I think she had other intentions." Anjel said quietly.

Kenny glanced at his teacher who was telling some of the other students to quiet down. He was about to speak when the bus was slammed into the railing flinging them all into the window and back towards the isle.


	5. Chapter 5

******************************************************************Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! ********Please go easy on the reviews.**

Kenny slowly sat up. Unknowing what had happened he looked outside at the other students who disappeared inside of another bus. Most of them were still in shock to what had just happened.

"Please everyone stay calm! We were in a small accident and everyone should be fine, just a bit shocked." She said.

Kenny started looking for his two friends and quickly realized they were below him.

"Kenny, get off of us!" Denisha ordered. He frowned and quickly rose to his feet.

"Anjel Denisha, are you guys okay?" he asked uneasily. Denisha nodded standing with him but Anjel stayed on the ground looking under the seats.

"She has a tattoo doesn't she?!" she asked.

Kenny helped her up and sighed. "Come on we don't have time to talk." He said hoping she wasn't hurt.

Denisha agreed and started walking towards the exit. She was met at the stairs by a strange man.

"Come along another bus is on its way to pick us up." He said.

Kenny frowned assuming he was a teacher. "But someone could be hurt, shouldn't we go to the hospital?!" he blurted out.

The man ignored him taking Anjel's arm. She winced in pain. "Ah, your arm looks hurt… okay, you'll come to the hospital with the others." He said.

Anjel frowned pulling away. "I- I'm fine." She said not recognizing him.

The man smiled pulling her back towards him. "No, you're hurt." He said.

Kenny glared at him. "She said she wasn't hurt so back off." He growled.

Denisha stared at the teacher for a moment. "Ms. Volatile!" she shouted calling for her teacher, but no one answered. She pushed past the man to see where everyone had gone, but they were all on their way to New York.

"Kenny, we've got a problem!" she shouted watching a car slowly pull up next to them. The other students were gone and the driver of the new vehicle was unknown to her.

"Who are you?!" Kenny growled pulling Anjel closer to him.

The man smiled. "Why Anjel you didn't tell you?" he asked cackling. Before they could answer he continued. "Her sudden interest in our organization has sealed her fate. We sent her warnings but she wouldn't listen."

Anjel blinked and suddenly smiled. "Brett Helquist?" she asked. "Is that you?" Kenny frowned glancing at her but tried to put the issue aside for the time being.

The man glared at her harshly. "That wretched man, he was so much more useful before he started helping Snicket…" he paused frowning. "That's enough stalling, you're coming with me." He said violently pushing Kenny back and pulling Anjel off of the bus.

Kenny tripped into a seat but recovered to look out of the window as a man got out of the car and uneasily pointed it towards Denisha. "Please listen closely, I mean you no harm." He said only loud enough for her to hear it.

The two men, both the one forcefully pulling Anjel off of the bus, and the one with the gun were two very different individuals. We will discuss their names later, but for now we shall call them the harmless man with a gun, and the harmful man with a maleficent plot.

"Here, tie her up." Said the harmful man with a maleficent plot. He pushed Anjel towards the harmless man with a gun. The harmless man with a gun caught her before she fell.

"Please be still…" he said calmly tying her arms together.

"Stop please! I won't go with you! Kenny! Denisha! Help me please!" she begged trying to get away, but he continued.

"I'm really very sorry, but I need you to hold still for just a second more." He said softly. Glancing at the harmful man with a maleficent plot he noticed Kenny had jumped on him.

"Let her go!" he said not noticing the gun he had in his side pocket. The harmful man with a maleficent plot flipped him over and growled. "That's enough. I advise that you stop this nonsense at once!" said the harmful man with a maleficent plot. He pointed his own gun at Kenny.

"What are we suppose to do? We can't just let them take her." Denisha whispered as the two men slowly backed away towards their car.

Kenny was too angry to listen, or care about the gun for that matter. He quickly got back up calling the man's bluff and charged at him. "I said let her go!" he shouted.

The harmless man with a gun covered Anjel's eyes. He watched as the man with a maleficent plot shot Kenny's arm, sending him back a few steps.

Anjel screamed in terror as the harmless man with the gun then gently pushed her into the car. He looked back as the harmful man with a maleficent plot got into the drivers seat.

"Hurry before someone notices this." He said tying Anjel to a seat belt and gagging her. "Don't worry; we'll get rid of you quickly." He grinned as her eyes widened in fear.

They drove off as soon as the harmless man with a gun got into the passengers seat. He sat quietly looking out of the window at the two teenagers they were about to leave behind. Sighing, he glanced at Anjel who was in total shock to what had happened and was now soaking the small towel that gagged her with her tears.

"Forgive me. I understand your sadness but you've brought this upon yourself." He thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**-------**

Denisha rushed over as Kenny hit the ground. She checked to make sure he wasn't dead and looked back at the car that held her friend captive. "She's gone…" she said trembling. "And no one saw anything…." She shouted angrily.

Kenny held his arm in pain. He frowned watching the car drive off into the distance. Even still he stood ready to run after it but Denisha stopped him.

"Don't she is gone and there's nothing we can do. We have to get help. Maybe there's a pay phone where we can call the police or something." She paused seeing that he was ignoring her.

"I can't do that. I'll be fine but Anjel… she needs our help." He said grinding his teeth to hold back his tears.

Denisha saw his pain and started crying. "We're stranded out here! This is her fault for getting involved in all of this craziness! We have to get help now!" she shouted.

Looking back towards the car in the distance they both sighed and started walking down the road waiting for someone to have pity on them and call the police. Dark streams of blood ran down Kenny's shoulder as they continued in the freezing cold east coast air, crying silently and mourning for they're friend whom they were sure they had lost forever.

After their tears had dried and they were about to give up hope, a shaded taxi car pulled up beside them. They stared at it for a while as the window slowly rolled down.

"Excuse me, but by any chance, would you two be the friends of Anjel Ricards?" a young lady asked.

Kenny and Denisha glanced at each other trying to figure out what was going on. "That depends on who you are." Denisha said. Kenny stayed silent glancing at the other passenger and the driver.

The young lady smiled. "We're friends. Trust me you're going to need our help if you're to survive the next few days." She said.

Kenny frowned. "At least tell us. How can we trust you?" he asked.

Violet smiled glancing at her two siblings. "We asked that same question to Kit many years ago… do you guys remember?" she asked letting her voice trail off. Klaus smiled and agreed keeping the car on. "Yes, I remember." He said.

"I don't think I'll ever forget." Sunny replied softly looking at a small photograph of Kit's daughter Beatrice." She smiled. "I wonder how Beatrice is doing." She thought out loud.

Kenny frowned. "You guys can't be serious… you really believe that you're… you're…" he paused staring at them as if they had lost their minds.

Denisha smiled. "They do look somewhat similar to the illustrations." she said looking into the taxi. Still, she wasn't convinced and decided to test them the only way she knew how. "Klaus, what's the definition of the word…" she paused for a moment to think about it.

"A fan as you know can be an enthusiastic devotee, or troublesome admirer of someone. An iniquitous man, a word that means characterized by injustice or wickedness, will kidnap a young girl because she's medaling with things that shouldn't exist. Lastly, a double agent is a person who spies on a country while pretending to spy for it. Or in our case, an author who's been trying to help his fan even if it means pretending to help an iniquitous." He said.

Denisha smiled and sighed. "I think I owe her fifty dollars of my spending money." She said as Violet opened the car door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**---**

Anjel sat in the back seat of the car and started praying, which was all she could really do at that moment. Every once in a while she would try to look back at her two friends in the distance and hope they were both okay.

"Hey don't be too sad. We're almost there so this will all be over soon." The harmful man with a maleficent plot said driving a bit faster to scare her.

Anjel felt numb as she thought about all of the things she could have done to prevent this event. She trembled as she heard the engine of the car purr more quickly.

"Please my mother's a judge. I'm sure we can end this a much more peaceful way." She said half begging for her life.

The harmless man with a gun stared at her for a while as the harmful man with a maleficent plot started to laugh.

"There will be no haggling. We've decided that you've gotten too close to the truth to let you go free." Said the harmful man with a maleficent plot.

The harmless man with a gun glanced at his associate before he turned to Anjel.

"Your mother has a best friend named Justice …right?" he asked. Anjel shook her head slowly.

"No, I don't think so." She said slightly puzzled but happy that at least one of them had decided to help calm her down.

The harmless man with a gun smiled. "Think harder, she moved away about a year ago due to a fire that burned down her house." He said.

Anjel frowned slightly. "I don't..." she paused remembering the fires. Her mother had a friend who had also been a judge but she retired after she almost made the horrid mistake of marrying a young girl to her guardian. Realizing that a piece of evidence had been in front of her for so long she smiled slightly. "Mrs. Strauss. Yes, I remember now but what does that have to do with-"

The harmful man with a maleficent plot cut the both of them off by parking their car so abruptly that they both flew forward and back into their seats.

"That's enough talk about useless judges!" he said angrily. He got out of the car holding a black hood and yanked the car door open.

Anjel wiggled as far away from him as she could but he pulled her out of the car. Even with her fighting back he was too strong.

"Stop it! Please stop!" she screamed seeing the black hood.

He smiled putting it over her head and throwing her to the ground. He held his head back and gave a loud cackle before taking his associate's gun. "Goodbye Anjel Ricards. I hope you've enjoyed your vacation thus far." He laughed.

Anjel shut her eyes despite the dark hood that covered her face. She figured there was no point in running since she already had no idea where she was.

After a few more seconds of listening to the harmful man with a maleficent plot cackle she screamed hearing gun shots. She sobbed though she didn't feel any pain. Her life seemed to flash before her eyes as she felt the hood gently being lifted from her face.

"I hope you've learned something from this experience." Said the harmless man with a gun. He helped her up, careful to make sure that she didn't turn to see the now dead man with a terrible wound.

"What's going on?!" she asked still frightened.

The man smiled leading her back to the car. "Before I was to save you I had to make sure you would never try something like this again. Our organization is very dangerous and well, I had to make sure you understood that." He said ready to open the car door.

Anjel backed away slightly. "How can I possibly trust you after what you let that guy do? I don't even know who you are!" she said fearfully.

He smiled again and thought for a moment. "I don't really have much proof since I was only mentioned in the… eleventh book so you'll just have to trust me until Lemony tells you himself." he said hoping that he was correct in guessing which book he was in.

Anjel looked at him uneasily she wanted to run back towards her friends but she knew it wouldn't do much good. "I'm listening." She said.

Quigley smiled softly before revealing his identity. "My name is Quigley. I'm here to take you to see Lemony and reunite you with your two friends Kenny and Denisha." He said.

Anjel smiled slightly though still a bit disappointed that he wasn't Klaus, or Lemony himself. Still she nodded, "Fine, I'll come with you. But you have to promise that you'll help my friends as soon as possible. I think Kenny is badly injured and-" She paused seeing him glance at his cell phone.

Quigley got into the car and opened the passenger seat door. "He'll be okay; my sister will treat his wounds when they arrive." He said as she got inside.

Anjel sighed in relief, not just because her friends would be safe, but also because she had been thought of as crazy for so long that she had almost given up hope. Turning to Quigley she wanted to cry and tell him all of the things she had gone through since the day she had picked up 'The Bad Beginning'.

Instead, she sat back in her seat watching the strange trees that waved in the breeze as they drove by. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! ********Please go easy on the reviews.**

**--------**

Kenny and Denisha sat quietly in the strange taxi. Many questions whirled through their minds but they decided to keep quiet until someone told them what was going to happen next.

"It probably not important but how did you get that wound?" Violet asked. She continued to look out of the window until Kenny answered.

"Someone shot me." He said vaguely.

She frowned slightly. "Yes I know but why did he shoot you. He didn't shoot Denisha." She reminded him.

Kenny sighed. "_I_ tried to save Anjel." He said glancing at Denisha who frowned.

"We wouldn't have had to save her if she had stopped trying to contact what's his face." She mumbled.

Sunny looked at them in the back seat. "Which one shot you, can you explain him to us?" she asked.

Violet frowned staring at her sister. "We shouldn't have to ask! Quigley would never turn against us!" she blurted out.

Sunny sat quietly knowing how her sister felt. Still she was right to ask such a question. So many people had betrayed them in the past that it was only right to take precaution.

"Are you going to help us find her? I mean they could have taken her anywhere…" Denisha said. Her eyes watered up in guilt. She had wanted to save her friend but she couldn't get over her fear of being shot.

Klaus looked through the rear view mirror. He saw the pain in her eyes but continued driving. He thought about the pain he felt when he was younger, the pain he still sometimes felt when he was alone.

"She's safe. We'll meet up with them soon." He said glancing at a body that lay on the ground. He looked away wishing there had been a better way to stop the now dead man.

Kenny nodded. He smiled slightly day dreaming about how great it would be to see her again even though they had only been apart for a small amount of time.

Denisha also smiled. She was still a bit angry with Anjel for getting them into the mess in the first place but the most important thing was that they were all safe.

Their meeting spot was only a few minutes away. Even so, it took them an hour to reach their destination. Klaus drove around town, ignoring the occasional pedestrian who tried to get him to pull over and pick them up.

When they arrived, Klaus parked the taxi and got out of the car. He quickly walked into a small apartment building and waited for his sisters to follow.

After a few minutes Violet and Sunny followed dressed as two completely different people. They motioned Kenny and Denisha to follow before going up a flight of stairs.

"Why does this seem familiar?" Kenny mumbled.

"You must have read one of his books... I believe it was the Ersatz Elevator." Klaus said thinking about all of the research Lemony had done to get the story straight.

They all stopped when they ironically reached elevator door. Violet typed in a password making the door open so they could all go inside. After going up a few flights the elevator stopped and began to open.

"Isadora will treat your wounds." Violet said feeling a bit queasy from the elevator ride.

Kenny smiled looking at his arm which had gone numb. He probably should have gone to the hospital, but then he'd have to explain the last few days.

When they got inside, a strange man looked up at all of them. Beside him sat two triplets while the third stood at the stove making tea.

"Great, you guys are back in time for tea." Said Isadora.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

**Also I appologize, this chapter is very late compared to the others.**

**-------------**

"Wait, I thought you were taking us to see our friend." Denisha said quietly. She meant for that to stay in her thoughts but didn't mind when it came out.

"You mean the one in sleeping on the couch there?" Quigley asked looking up. He smiled seeing Violet and stood to greet her.

Both Denisha and Kenny rushed to Anjel's side even though she had been fast asleep.

"Anjel, are you alright?!" Kenny asked waking her up.

"You're such an idiot! I thought we'd lost you!" Denisha said shaking her wide awake.

"…Denisha? Kenny? Where are we, what happened?" Anjel asked. The trauma from the last event in her life had nearly caused her to forget what happened.

"You're in my house." Said a strange man. He was suddenly standing over the three of them quietly wondering how similar their situation was to another group of students he read about.

All three of them looked up curiously before Quigley and Violet broke the silence with their own chattering.

"I'm so glad you made it here safely. I was afraid he might have figured us out before you got away." Violet said hugging him.

Quigley smiled and hugged her back lovingly. "I told you not to worry. All things end well right?" he said.

This all you know from your own life experiences is not true. It's simply a way to sugar coat something when you really don't know what is going to happen next. If Quigley had know what was about to come out of Lemony's mouth, he would have said something along the lines of, 'Yes, I'm very happy we both made it out alive, but I feel terribly sorry for the two girls we just rescued.'

"No, not always… I really wish you'd buy a cell phone so we can keep in touch." Violet said softly.

Sunny sat quietly with Isabel. They both started cooking seeing as there were three newcomers. As they cooked they quietly discussed the last few hours.

"When Lemony gets done talking with them, you should probably address Kenny's wounds." Sunny said.

Isabel looked up at her curiously. "Wounds? How did he get a wound, Quigley was with him the entire time." Isabel said quietly.

Sunny shrugged but took her sister's advice. "I'm not sure, but Quigley is too good of a friend-"

"And a sibling." Isabel added.

"To turn against us." Sunny continued. She turned to chop some onions while Lemony continued his conversation.

"Who are you?" Anjel asked looking around the room in awe. She fell silent as if a group of celebrities had been sitting in the kitchen talking amongst them.

"My name is Lemony." He said smiling.

Anjel stared at him in somewhat of a shock as Kenny spoke up. "Right, well it's nice to meet you Lemony but we should all be getting home. Or at least back to the group." He said.

Lemony nodded in agreement. "Yes, you both should however…" he paused looking at Kenny and sighed. "However, you will have to stay with us for a while."

All three students stared at him confused as if he started talking in a foreign language.

"He… he can't. Kenny has to come back with us, we're in a group." Denisha said confused.

Lemony stood. "As far as the world goes, you no longer exist. There are cameras that show you being shot dead, cameras that belong to our enemies and that are now on their way to the public in the form of newspaper articles." He said.

Kenny smiled as if he had just heard a funny joke. "You're kidding right? I mean, you can't really be serious." He asked.

Anjel shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, it's really nice to of met you Mr. Snicket but we really have to be going." She said trembling a bit.

Lemony motioned Isabel to come over and when she did Kenny backed away. "I'm fine, there's a hospital down the street. I saw it on our way here." He said.

Isabel looked from Lemony to the three middle school students. "Wait, but I thought we couldn't allow him to leave. The Daily Punctilio has a camera in that area, they had to have taken pictures of what happened." She said quietly.

Anjel finally got a good look at Kenny's arm. The blood was starting to dry around it and it was easy to see that Kenny was in fact okay, but in an immense amount of pain. She thought to herself wishing she had stopped the moment she read the first Series of Unfortunate Events book, 'The Bad Beginning'.

After a long moment of silence Lemony looked away hiding the sorrowful expression that found its' way onto his face. "I'm very sorry Anjel, but we don't have any other choice. I tried to warn you before but you wouldn't listen." He said.

"Well you didn't warn us! If you hold Kenny here against his will that's kidnapping!" Denisha said suddenly.

"You can only kidnap someone who's alive." Violet said showing her the newly written newspaper article. She sighed wondering, like she had when she was younger, if this was the right thing to do or not.

Kenny read bits of the article and frowned. "But these are all lies! I wasn't killed, I'm perfectly fine." He started.

"The public won't believe you. In fact your mother has probably already been notified." Klaus said angrily remembering the lies spread about his own family in that newspaper.

"They must believe me I'm right here!" Kenny shouted.

"Do you have any identification?" Duncan asked. He hadn't spoken since they had arrived so everyone looked at him for a moment in silence.

"…He's right, even if you told everyone you don't have any proof." Anjel said sadly.

Kenny thought for a while trying to find a loophole. He sighed knowing nothing could make this situation any better.

"Fine, say he stayed with you all… couldn't we do the same?" Denisha asked not wanting to leave her friend behind.

Lemony considered it secretly, "No, it wouldn't be right to do so." He said thoughtfully as if he was still trying to figure out if that would be a good idea or not.

"But you're all welcome to stay here until we locate your teacher Evelyn." Sunny added though that wasn't the original plan. She glanced at Lemony hoping he'd agree.

Anjel stopped Denisha from continuing and nodded. "That's fine, we appreciate the extra time." She said quietly. Both of her friends looked at her bewilderedly but their expressions quickly faded. They sighed and nodded in agreement.

"Right, then I'll show you to your rooms." Klaus said smiling. He could tell, like the other young adults in the room, that they were planning something.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! Thanks again for all of the reviews!**

**---**

After being shown to their rooms Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny were left alone to think about their next moves.

"Kenny, are you alright?" Anjel asked watching him sadly.

Kenny smiled. "Yeah I'm fine… what are we going to do about all of this?" he asked changing the subject.

"You looked like you had a plan." Denisha said looking over to Anjel.

Anjel nodded wondering if there had been a voice recorder in the room somewhere. She walked closer to them and made sure to stay quiet just in case. "I still have the schedule from our trip. They're all at this hotel on Time Square; Quigley and I passed it on our way here." She said.

Denisha frowned slightly. "How can you be sure? There are a lot of hotels on and next to Time Square." Denisha replied.

"I saw Ms. Volatile and some of the other students getting off of the bus. I'm sure it was them, Ms. Volatile was wearing the same strange tube socks." Anjel said.

Kenny sighed. "And the newspaper? You saw it yourself, how will I explain…" Anjel stopped him.

"We'll leave the group like I planned before." Anjel said.

Denisha instantly shook her head in disagreement. "No, one time of getting separated is enough." She said.

Anjel bit her bottom lip before continuing. "There is someone who can help us, his name is Brett Helquist and he works for The Daily Punctilio, which was combined with The New York Times two years ago. If we can convince him to help us, he rewrite parts of that article." She said.

Kenny thought this over and nodded. "Okay, I trust you. It's worth a shot right?" he asked smiling.

Anjel smiled back. "Then it's you and me again Kenny." She said glancing at Denisha.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Fine, I'll help, but if this gets us into more trouble you owe me twice as much as we bet on." Denisha said smiling weakly.

All three friends smiled at each other as if this was their only chance to make things right again.

"Great, we'll leave tomorrow morning before anyone wakes up." Anjel said taking a step back. She turned to the door that opened almost as soon as she had stopped talking.

"Kenny, I know you think you're okay but I really need to make sure that bullet hasn't hit any nerves or bones." Isadora said.

Kenny looked up and agreed, not just to Isadora but also to Anjels' plan.

"It shouldn't be too bad you can't even see the bone." Denisha said.

Isadora examined the wound for a while. She dabbed ointment on it and cleaned it up before wrapping it with gauze.

"You guys are kind of quiet… you okay in here?" she asked.

Anjel nodded but she didn't turn away from the book of poems Isadora had written. She had found it and now couldn't stop reading.

"Yes we're fine just a little shaken up." Denisha replied quickly.

"How would you feel if you were separated from your brothers? That's pretty similar to what we're all feeling right now." Kenny asked not looking directly at her.

Isadora stopped to look at all of them. She frowned slightly turning back to the wound. "I… I guess I'd feel really bad but…" she paused to cut the gauze. "If it kept them safe I'd have no choice but to except it." She said standing to leave.

"Dinners ready, come get it before it gets cold." Sunny called from the kitchen.

Since they hadn't eaten anything since that morning all three teenagers stood and followed Isadora out of the room. Their hunger hadn't affected them until that moment.

Once they had eaten and excused themselves from the table, Anjel, Kenny, and Denisha went straight to bed. They needed to be well rested for the next day.

---------

That morning Anjel woke up, not to the sound of her phone's alarm clock but to the sound of the elevator in the living room. She frowned slightly wondering if someone was about to leave.

Her curiosity got the best of her, as it usually did and she snuck out of the room. She watched silently as a strange woman suspiciously walked inside holding a large gun at her side. She peered into the darkness when all of the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Freeze, we caught you don't move!" Duncan said not noticing Anjel watching from the shadows.

"Crap… it's a good thing I didn't come alone then isn't it you no good cake-?" The woman fell silent realizing Duncan wasn't the only one who had caught her.

"Who else is with you Carmelita? Where are they?" Klaus asked angrily.

"Why should I answer any of your stupid questions? Did you answer my father's questions before you killed him?!" she replied.

Klaus sighed rolling his eyes. "He didn't kill your father! Ishmael told you the entire story and you know it!" Quigley said motioning Lemony to stay where he was.

The author wasn't paying attention. He stared in horror at Anjel who watched the scene curiously and her best friend who crept behind her trying to see bring her back.

"Anjel go now! Take your friends and run, it's no longer safe to be here!" Lemony shouted.

Everyone turned seeing Anjel hiding in the corner along with Denisha who was trying to get her to come back.

"Oh, this is too easy. You brought that meddling cakesniffer here too? Good, I'll get rid of all of you at the same time to fully avenge my father and fiancé." She said sadly wiping her nose with her fingers.

Carmelita dramatically sent a small egg like object hurtling towards their couch before Duncan shot it on instinct. Flames spread through the house so quickly that they broke through the windows.


	11. Chapter 11

**********Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family and friends! ********Thanks for all the great reviews!**

**-------**

The screaming of Violet Baudelaire could be heard throughout the house. She had always been quiet terrified of fire since the day her and her siblings had burned down Hotel Denouement.

As expected Quigley and her brother Klaus rushed into her room not only to make sure she as okay but also to get her and everyone else out before the apartment was reduced to ashes. They had all forgotten their initial mission and were now focused on making sure everyone got out alive.

"Although this may sound mean, we have to get out of here. They've all lived through much more dangerous events they'll be okay." Denisha said coughing from the growing smoke in the air.

She helped Anjel to her feet and they both ran back into the bedroom they were given. When inside Kenny was already awake and ready to go.

"Don't tell me, we're being attacked right?" he asked trying not to put too much pressure on his right ankle.

Denisha nodded and broke through the remainder of the glass in the window.

"Wait, Isadora's poems… we should take them!" Anjel said watching as smoke puffed into the room.

"There's no time we have to leave now!" Kenny said nearly dragging her back to the window. He winced in pain as a small chair rubbed against his ankle.

Anjel broke free from his grasp and took the book from the bookcase. She paused noticing there were only a few books left so she secretly took the others as well regardless of how heavy some seemed to be.

"Come on let's go! The flames are getting closer!" Denisha shouted from outside of the window. It was still very cold as New York mornings usually were but she wouldn't go down the steps until she was sure that all three of them got out safely.

Finally Anjel followed both of her friends out of the burning room. She took one last glance at the room noticing Carmelita had just gotten inside. She angrily looked for them as they made their way down a small black ladder.

"…Are you all alright?" a voice called from the shadows. They turned to see Violet, Klaus, and Sunny pull up beside them in another taxi.

"Yes we're fine…" Anjel said getting inside of the car. "Where are the Quagmire triplets? Did they make it out as well?"

Violet turned away holding back her tears. "We're not sure. Isadora and Lemony were the first to get out but Quigley and Duncan stayed behind to distract Carmelita." Klaus replied driving away from the burning building.

"Then they must be okay! We saw Carmelita right before we got down the ladder." Denisha said suddenly.

"Besides if you all got lost again all you'd have to do is go to that ghost town you wrote about... right Klaus?" Kenny asked.

Everyone turned to look at him in confusion. "How could you possibly know about that?" Klaus asked.

Kenny looked away for a moment pulling a small composition notebook from his back pocket. "…I took it with me in case we caught up with you guys again." He said.

Klaus smiled taking the notebook and nodded. "I'm guessing you took the other books as well?" he asked Anjel.

She nodded. "Yes, I wanted to make sure they weren't destroyed." She said handing them to him sadly. Her plan couldn't work if they couldn't get away.

Klaus glanced at both of his siblings uneasily and sighed. "…Listen all of you… we heard what you were saying last night and even though it's extremely dangerous for a series of reasons… we're going to try and help." He said.

Sunny lit up despite the now nearly contained fire that consumed her last home. "Lemony didn't want us to be involved in your situation. He feels that it's his fault you're here in the first place so helping you three should also help him." She said.

"Yes, he already has problems sleeping at night." Violet added softly.

"But the tattoo… is it removable?" Kenny asked.

Denisha looked over to him confused. "What are you talking about, you don't have any…" she fell silent noticing his ankle was wrapped.

"No, but there are thousands of ways to hide it." Klaus said driving slower now. "Anyway we're almost to the hotel. In order for this plan to work you're going to have to convince Evelyn to give you her brothers' address."

"We don't have a teacher named Evelyn." Anjel said quietly.

"Yes we do… it's Ms. Volatile." Denisha said smiling.

"Ms. Volatile… but isn't her name Mary?" Anjel asked.

Kenny smiled a bit at his classmates' humor. "Ms. Volatile is a nickname she got because of her strange mood swings." He said.

Anjel frowned slightly realizing how mean her classmates had been. Still she didn't have time to nag about it.

Klaus parked the car in a no parking zone to let them out. He sighed wondering if they'd really come back. To make sure he stopped Kenny from leaving. "…It's too dangerous for you to go out there; you're ankle needs more time to heal. Stay with us until they get back." He said.

Both of his friends stopped the small taxi. "How do we know you won't leave before we get back?" they said together.

Violet thought for a moment. She took a small ribbon out of her coat pocket and handed it to them. "Here, I couldn't leave without this." She said smiling.

Anjel examined it before allowing them to go.

"Wait, your letting them go just like that?" Denisha asked.

Anjel nodded putting the ribbon safely into her pocket. "Yes I trust them to be here when we get back." She said turning to look at the hotel. It was surrounded by the lingering darkness not yet overcome by twilight.

"Are you sure about this?" Denisha asked.

Anjel walked towards the building. "Positive, I'll never put either of you in danger again." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

-------

Breaking into a hotel on Time Square is very similar to breaking into an apartment that shouldn't exist. First of all you don't know the location of the room and second, there's a lot of security to get past.

"Excuse me young ladies where do you think you're going?" the doorman asked.

"Our class is inside," Denisha said showing the schedule. "We left to get some fresh air."

The door man glanced at Denisha and then Anjel. Finally he let them both in.

"…how'd you come up with that?" Anjel asked after they got inside. She looked around the room in awe. The hotel was many things but beautiful was the word that could best describe it.

"I think fast-- hey we should be on the second floor." She said going up the escalator.

Anjel followed after her. She took a glance at her schedule and smiled. Her peers hadn't gone very many places.

"Hey you two girls over there, what are you doing up so early??" a teacher asked. They could have easily asked the same of him but Denisha answered sweetly.

"Early? Oh wow, I thought it was only ten o'clock. We should probably go get some sleep huh?" she answered.

The teacher looked at them puzzled. He walked over to them to get a closer look. "You two seem very familiar in yet I can't quite…" he paused seeing them both start to back away.

"Anyway we should be going, come along Sally!" Denisha said taking her friends' hand and running. She had no idea where she was going but seeing a fire alarm, a plan formed in her mind.

"Wait-- hey your class is on the fourteenth floor! Stop running you're going to wake the other people in this hotel!!" he said uneasily. He still thought they were apart of his group but to their point of view, he could have been dangerous.

"Where are we going, I thought you said we were on the second floor?" Anjel said barely keeping up with her friend's speed.

Denisha wouldn't answer. Instead she stopped at the fire alarm and pulled it down sending a very bothersome ring throughout the building. She smiled as hundreds of guests woke up and crowded the lobby. Security guards tried to herd them all outside but many of the guests were far too busy making sure whoever they came with was okay.

Anjel covered her ears after some time. She sighed being pushed around so people could get out of the building.

"Okay, no one will be getting into the elevator. We better hurry, Ms. Volatile--"

"Helquist, her name is Ms. Helquist." Anjel corrected.

Denisha smiled. "Fine, Ms. Helquist should still be making sure everyone is alright. If we hurry we'll be able to catch her." Denisha said.

After about a half an hour of searching and asking people if they had seen their teacher, they finally stopped at room 334. "…If she's not downstairs then she should be here." Denisha said knocking on the door.

They both watched as the door slowly opened and Ms. Helquist smiled at them. "I'll be out in just a second. Go ahead and go downstairs to wait for me." She said sadly.

Anjel stared at her. She could tell that if there really had been a fire, her teacher would have stayed inside of the building anyway. "Ms. Helquist… there isn't any fire. We pulled the alarm to find you." She said quietly.

Ms. Helquist smiled to herself not noticing the change in her last name. "Is that so? …you should work harder on staying out of trouble." She said almost wishing there really had been a fire.

"Listen, this is going to sound strange but is your brother's name Brett by any chance?" Denisha asked.

Ms. Helquist looked at them in horror for a split second before returning to her usual emotionless expression. "No… I don't have any siblings." She answered. "Go back downstairs; I'll be with you all in a moment."

"No! You're lying; you do have a brother Ms. Helquist!" Anjel said suddenly.

She glared at the two students as if she was in a sudden amount of pain. "I have no siblings! Leave now!" she shouted about to slam the door.

Anjel put her arm in the door and shut her eyes. Seeing it, Ms. Helquist stopped herself before it hit her.

"Please tell us where he lives… Kenny is in danger and you're the only one who can help us…" Anjel said holding back her tears.

Ms. Helquist wanted to shut the door on her arm, it would be the same as shutting the door on her past still she couldn't. She knew that nothing could stay hidden, or safe, forever.

After some time she opened the door a bit wider. "Kenny… he isn't dead is he…?" she asked quietly.

Denisha shook her head slowly. "No, but no one will believe us if we tell them otherwise." She said.

Ms. Helquist sighed again. She stole a look at the time and nodded. "Tell the Baudelaire's to come inside as well. Taxi's aren't the best things to be riding in when there are people after you." She said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

While Denisha left to find the Baudelaires Anjel stayed behind to watch after her suicidal teacher. She tried to stay quiet but her teacher was so strange to her in that moment that she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Ms. Helquist, do you mind telling me why you're… pacing the room?" Anjel asked uneasily getting up every few minutes to get out of her teacher's way.

"I pace when I'm uncomfortable. You didn't know that? You should work hard to pay more attention in class Anjel." She scolded half listening to herself.

Anjel blinked in confusion but decided to leave the conversation alone. "Ms. Helquist-"

"Anjel, please! Just say quiet until I can piece this all together!" she said irritated. "I knew I should have stayed home… this whole trip was a mistake!" she mumbled sadly.

As you can see this is one way Ms. Helquist got her nickname, Ms. Volatile. Whenever she was faced with a tough decision such as, 'which pharmacy store you should go to when you've got spores clinging to your throat' or 'what you should do when your brother appears in your life after ten years' she would pace around the room having an episode. Her mood swings would become more violent until she sat down and took her depression pills.

"Anjel, hand me my pills dear. They're on that counter top you're walking towards." Ms. Helquist said trembling.

Anjel watched her teacher in horror as she did as she was asked. She quickly retreated to the counter right after as Ms. Helquist shoved the pills down her throat.

"Thank you…. I'm very sorry you had to experience that. I should work harder to…"

"Why do you say that? Is it a bad habit or…?" Anjel paused wondering why she had waited until that moment to ask.

"What? Why do I say what?" Ms. Helquist asked as there was a knock at the door.

She sighed going to answer it but somewhat smiled when she realized who it was. "Violet, Klaus, Sunny… I haven't seen you since you in so many years…" she said sadly.

Violet and Klaus switched glances. "I'm terrible sorry but I don't believe we've met before." Violet said uneasily.

Ms. Helquist let them inside only to notice that the Quagmires had been walking a distance behind them with both Denisha and Kenny in some sort of a disguise.

"The Quagmire triplets?! But you were… they told me you were all dead-" Ms. Helquist nearly shouted. Violet quickly covered her mouth as the rest of them hurried inside.

"Well, that explains why Lemony stayed behind." Sunny said quietly.

"Sorry for the intrusion but we're kind of in a hurry." Duncan said quickly shutting and locking the hotel door. "And being in such a dangerous situation could you please not shout?"

Ms. Helquist looked at them all in horror and surprise. She didn't know what to say or do so she started pacing again. "Imposable… you're dead… all three of you are…dead." She muttered.

"Ms. Helquist please calm down. " Violet paused seeing the stressed teacher whirl around towards her with a scowl on her face.

"No Violet. I will not calm down! You are all working for a man that tore my family apart!" she shouted.

Violet frowned slightly wondering what she was talking about.

"Lemony is not the reason Brett disappeared. He openly chose to go work for him on his own." Kenny said sadly.

Anjel glanced at him wondering where he was getting this information from. She knew that he had spent some time with them while he got his tattoo but they were too smart to tell him everything they knew all at once.

"Liar… you're lying! He would never…" she paused looking at the faces of his friends. She knew in her heart that what he was saying was true.

"Ms. Helquist we'd love to take you to him only, he scarcely comes out and he's too frightened of us to open the door." Isadora said.

"I thought you couldn't find him." Denisha said staring over to Isadora.

Anjel glanced at her as if to say. "That was probably a secret."

Ms. Helquist covered her ears and sat down. She trembled before speaking. "Enough. I've heard enough. You should all work hard at being calm around bipolar teachers with horrible pasts." She said rather particularly.

"Please don't stress yourself Ms. Helquist. I know that this is hard for you but there are three children in this room that desperately need your help." Quigley said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You have your father's kindness Quigley." She said. Finally she sighed. "Take me to him… I'll do what ever I can to help." She said.

---

Strange events that take place in life usually have a meaning. Whether it's strange like going on a vacation to the moon to get away from the dangers that await you on earth, or balancing yourself on the edge of a building to send a signal to your long lost sibling, nearly everything that happens has a meaning.

However, there are some events that take place in life which do not have a meaning. Things like the death of the young, and parents who hate their children for little to no reason. These strange but noticeable events are impossible to explain unless the person who causes them to happen tells you themselves. You could ask the author of The Littlest Elf why he spent so much time on such an annoyingly cheerful book or, Ms. Helquist why she tells people that she suffers from a bipolar disorder when she does not.

When Ms. Helquist finally calmed down and gave orders to the other teachers to take care of her extra students she followed the volunteers to a pair of taxis. She nearly screamed when she saw Lemony in the backseat of one of them so they directed her to the other and drove to her penultimate destination.

"His apartment is just up ahead right? It would be really bad if we drove to the wrong place." Quigley said starting to slow to a stop.

A man watched them uneasily from the corner of his window. His eyes quickly met Lemony's and he pulled away fearfully.

"Yes this has to be it." Ms. Helquist said noticing her pale brother in the window. "He's even drawn on his mailbox."

Anjel watched and smiled secretly taking a picture of it. She couldn't help herself so Duncan decided to instead.

"Hand over the camera." He said sighing. Anjel didn't even look back at him as she handed it back.

"Can I see him? It's been so long, will he even remember me?" Ms. Helquist asked ready to start crying. Before Quigley could answer she burst out of the taxi and ran to the door. "Brett! Brett please come out it's me Evelyn!" she shouted.

Quigley let her go and smiled. "It's a good thing we're not in enemy territory." He said turning off the car.

Behind them Klaus did the same and let his sisters, as well as Anjel's friends out of the car. Even though Lemony preferred to stay inside he also got out though somewhat annoyed by his editor's sister.

"Should we just let her go? Is that safe to do?" Violet asked almost hearing Brett run down a flight of stairs to greet his sibling.

Lemony sighed. "Nothing in this world is truly safe anymore." He answered softly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Brett Helquist ran to the front door of his house and quickly opened the door to embrace his sibling. "Evelyn, I've missed you so much! I thought you were angry with me!" he cried hugging her.

Ms. Helquist smiled and hugged him back. "Don't worry, that man cannot keep us apart any longer." She said cheerfully.

Brett suddenly stopped hugging her to glance at Lemony. "Wait… what are you saying? Lemony is my friend; even if he does find himself in danger ninety percent of the time." He said.

Ms. Helquist stared at him as a frown slowly found its way onto her face. "So, you agreed to help him didn't you…?" she asked with a hint of horror in her voice.

Brett nodded as Lemony walked up to them. "I really do apologize Evelyn. I wish things between us could be friendlier as they are between your brother and I. However for the sake of the children behind us, I have to ask that you allow me to speak with him for some time." He said not wanting to set off another one of her mood swings.

Ms. Helquist glared at him and turned away. "Brett, my dear brother, promise me that after this is all said and done that you will forget about this wretched organization." she said.

Brett looked at the both of them and sighed. He then motioned them to all come inside where people were less likely to openly spy. "This is about the article in the paper isn't it?" he asked leading them to the house.

He stopped realizing that only Lemony and Evelyn were following. "All of you must come inside. It's much warmer… and more private." Brett said.

---

After a bit of small talk and quiet arguing. Brett dismissed himself from the living room and asked that Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny come with him. They agreed and followed him into a small library.

"So how old are you three again? It's for the article." Brett asked.

"We're fourteen. Kenny's almost fifteen." Denisha said trying to get the both of her friends to focus.

"May I ask how you got into this situation?" Brett asked sitting down to edit the article.

Anjel stole a glance at her two friends that stared curiously back at her. "It's my fault. I tried to contact Lemony a few months ago despite his warnings. I knew it was dangerous but he even has a fan club and an email address!" she said desperately.

Brett laughed sending confused looks to the faces of the three middle school students. "That was you? Well, you're quiet the fan aren't you?" Brett laughed.

Denisha smiled picking up a book. "At the least she's very persistent." She said.

Anjel blushed a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to meet you guys. For so long no one believed you were real, and then that movie came out... I just wanted to know I wasn't-"

"The only one who believed in us?" Brett asked looking up from the article. "I wish that book was just a story. However it's a documentary written to protect those who chose to read it from VFD. When most people see danger ahead they try to avoid it."

Kenny put his arm around Anjel's neck and playfully kissed her forehead. "Poor Anjel, she's so keen to break free from her normal routine that she's become a bit simple." He said.

Anjel pushed him away as Denisha laughed with Lemony's editor. "I apologize; I didn't mean anything by my last statement." Brett said defending himself. He turned to his computer and started retyping the article.

"Yeah anyway, are we done here? You've changed the article and your sister has returned safely. Can't we _all _go home now?" Anjel asked missing her family.

Brett nodded briefly before taking a quick picture of the three of them.

Denisha stopped laughing and agreed. "Kenny should be able to come home as well right?" she asked.

Brett nodded again and sent the article off to the New York Times. "Yes. And I hope you've all learned something from this." He said seriously. "Still that tattoo won't be removed. Unfortunately you'll always been in some sort of danger no matter where you are."

"Then we'll get one too." Anjel said.

Denisha glanced at her two friends and sighed, "Why not. I've done just about everything else on this trip." She said.

Brett smiled weakly and shrugged. "Are you sure about this, once it's there you'll never be able to change it." He said.

Anjel nodded, "Yes I think we both understand the consequences." She said.

Brett picked up his things and headed out of the room. "Alright, I'll see you three in a bit. When I come back, we'll take you home." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

As the black ink dried on Anjel and Denishas' ankles, Brett and his sister sat with the other volunteers.

"The article has been sent. By tomorrow afternoon this whole mess should be cleared up." Brett said handing a copy of it to Lemony.

There was a short silence as they all looked it over.

"This is great. Now they can go home and the wedding won't have to be rescheduled." Violet said cheerfully.

Quigley blushed and agreed but before he could speak to his fiancée Lemony started.

"The easy part has been completed. Now we have to find some way to get them home without running into trouble." He said.

Evelyn watched them all curiously. "I can take them back if you wish. I am their teacher after all." She said.

Everyone in the room looked at her uneasily now trying to figure out how to disagree without causing her to get angry.

"No, that won't be necessary. You're too unstable to drive." Klaus said speaking in place of those who didn't have enough patience to tell her.

Evelyn proved him right as she frowned a bit trying to control herself.

"I'll take them home. You all deserve the week off. Besides it's only a small drive. If I run into any trouble I'm sure the nearest volunteer will come to help." He said.

Brett nodded. "Then I'll come with you!" he said.

Evelyn frowned. "Hector may be in town. I'm sure he wouldn't mind going instead. After all, I wanted to spend more time with you before we had to go." She whined.

Brett smiled uneasily and nodded. "Okay… I guess I don't mind staying." He said as Duncan and Isadora brightened up.

"Then we'll go. Besides Duncan and I spent a lot of time with Hector. I think we'd both enjoy seeing him again." She said.

Duncan agreed, "Plus it would give Quigley and Violet some time to think about their wedding." He said making the both of them lightly blush.

Evelyn nodded. "We'll catch up with you guys at the airport." She said not knowing she wouldn't make it that far.

---

Though the ink on their ankles hadn't dried yet, Anjel and Denisha got into the taxi along with Lemony and two of the three Quagmire triplets.

"We're heading to Gettysburg. Hector should be there to give us a tour of the battle field." Lemony said softly.

Duncan frowned a bit. "I don't understand it though; he hates small towns so why would he be in Gettysburg?" he asked.

Isadora poked her brother's nose and smiled. "That's where we have to meet up with everyone since Hotel Denouement was considered too dangerous." She said reminding him.

"Of course, the last place anyone would think to find you guys is a ghost town." Denisha said sarcastically.

Isadora glanced at her. "It's called reverse psychology. Besides not many people even believe we exist so it doesn't matter much anyway." She pointed out.

Denisha shrugged and poked her tattoo in silence.

"Am I the only one worried about Ms. Helquist?" Anjel asked not sure whether or not to concentrate on the pain from her ankle or her strange teacher.

An uneasy air floated around the passengers of the car as everyone fell silent. It's not that no one cared about the poor teacher but no one really wanted to talk about her either.

"I supose you're not the _only_ one that's worried about her." Duncan said vaguely. He thought about it for a moment and continued. "We have to let her brother deal with her. If any of us tried to interfere, her _condition_ could worsen."

For a while no one spoke. Everyone knew that something was defiantly wrong with the woman, but only Lemony was absolutely sure; or correct rather. He knew however that they would all figure it out soon enough so he said nothing and continued driving.

Once they reached Gettysburg the phrase "ghost town" took effect. As the town came into view they automatically noticed the change in feeling and scenery. Large fields of grass filled the area while seemingly small blue hills formed far in the background and overcast clouds ruled over the sky. If a ghost lived anywhere, Gettysburg would be a good spot to choose. And similar to ghosts, volunteers also decided to pick that town to live in; not because of its shady atmosphere, but because no one would think to find them there.

"If we hurry we should be able to reach Hector before he starts a new tour route." Lemony said breaking the nearly quarter of an hour of silence.

"With all the traffic that would be really hard." Kenny said sarcastically.

Lemony glanced at his rear view mirror and smiled seeing the triplets' faces light up with joy.

"This is wonderful; we haven't seen Hector for at least half a decade now." Isadora said cheerfully.

Duncan agreed but before he could say anything Lemony started again. "After I drop you all of I have an errand to run. Don't worry, I'll meet all of you at the airport alright?" Lemony said mainly speaking to Anjel now.

She nodded still a bit disapointed that she didn't get anytime to really sit and talk to her favorite author. Her two friends smiled realizing they would be home soon.

"Now if only we could find an excuse to why we haven't learned anything about U.S history..." Denisha said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Revenge is sweet. Much like the sugar cubes you put in your tea. The feeling of hurting those who have once hurt you is wonderful until karma comes around. Much like when your younger sibling adds a few extra cubes making your tea unbearably sweet.

However, there is a difference between getting back at someone and pestering them because you 'think' they've done something. When the accused has evidence to prove their innocence you should leave them alone and stop trying to attack them when they are sleeping. This is something that the more simple people in our world cannot understand.

After riding around for a while longer Lemony parked his car next to the side of the rode and instructed them to stay inside until he was sure Hector was still in town. He walked to a bus and talked with some strange people disguised as tourists. It wasn't long before he returned with a strange man and walked back to the car.

"This is great, it'll be just like old times." The man said cheerfully. "But in a car."

"Denisha, Kenny, and Anjel for the second time, I'd like you to meet our good friend Hector." Lemony said opening the car door so they could exit.

Hector shook all three of their hands and smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." He said wondering what he meant by 'for the second time'.

Kenny answered for the three of them. "Likewise." He replied.

Hector then turned to Duncan and Isadora whom he hugged as Lemony got ready to drive away.

"It's so good to see you again Hector, it's been ages!" Isadora said hugging her good friend back.

Hector agreed and shook Duncan's hand. "It's strange, I ran into Quigley some time ago. Have you all been okay?" he asked.

Isadora and Duncan nodded as Hector pointed to the bus. "Well, anyway I'm still working so lucky for you three, you'll actually learn something this trip." He continued.

A disappointed smile crept onto their faces. "Oh joy… we'll have something to do a report on when we get home…" Denisha said sarcastically and Kenny nudged her.

"That's one last failing grade you'll have to worry about." He said as Hector and the others headed to the bus.

After explaining the long and violent history of Gettysburg, Hector let the tourist off of the bus to do some exploring on their own.

"Why do you live in a town like this? It's so dark and strange… like the horrible one Lemony wrote about." Anjel said as she took notes.

Hector smiled wondering if he was suddenly being interviewed. "I don't really live here." He stated.

Isadora smiled to herself. "We haven't been 'home' in quiet a while huh Duncan?" she said randomly.

Her sibling agreed as he looked off towards the cloudy hills some people refer to as 'mountains'. "It's not safe anymore." He said.

"Speaking of home, when are we going? Our class has probably reached Washington by now…" Denisha said, more than homesick.

"Don't worry, right after my shift, I'll take you all to a hotel, and in the morning you'll return to your class as if nothing happened." Hector said.

Kenny frowned a bit. "Hey everyone! We were here the whole time, no need to worry." He mumbled thinking about what would happen when they met back up with the other groups.

"In the meantime, why don't you guys go explore? It'll help with your reports." Hector said pointing to a watchtower a few meters off into the distance.

Denisha sighed. "No, I'm done with my report. I did it before we left so I didn't have to work on it now." She lied flipping through a brochure.

Anjel smiled and glanced over to Kenny. "Alright then, I guess that leaves-"

"You and me." Kenny finished for her. He smirked and started off towards the watchtower as she followed closely behind him.

Once they got to the roof of the tower most of the tourists were on their way out discussing the events that may have happened there many years ago.

"Hey what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" Anjel asked suddenly bored for the first time since she was kidnapped.

Kenny shrugged and looked around. "Hey that woman who burned down the apartment building… she looked familiar didn't she?" he asked leaning against the edge of the tower.

Anjel thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes, of course. That was Carmelita Spats, you probably recognized her from the book." She suggested.

Kenny frowned a bit. "No I mean we've seen her in real life. Like when the judge's house burned down, she was in that crowd of people that stood there watching remember? The one that was smiling like an idiot?" he asked angrily.

Anjel stopped to think about it and shrugged. "I don't remember, that was a long time ago. Still I wouldn't put something like that past her." She replied.

Kenny sighed. "It was her… I know it was. It was probably her fault too." He mumbled.

"The only person that should be blamed for anything is you cakesniffer!" a young woman wearing a vivacious floral patterned coat growled beside them.

She turned and glared at the both of them with her shiny outraged eyes.

"Y… you followed us… here?" Anjel stammered trying to figure out how she snuck onto _any_ bus unnoticed.

Carmelita laughed and nodded as she pointed a gun at them without causing attention to be drawn to the situation. "Yes _Violet_, I followed your cake-sniffing friends as well." She snickered.

Anjel and Kenny glanced at each other not sure whether or not to be scared or confused.

"Violet…? Did you call me Violet?" she asked.

Carmelita glared more harshly at them now. "Don't try and fool me! I know you're both in disguise!" she growled. "And I won't stop following you until you've paid for my father's death!" she continued pointing at Kenny.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the great reviews! **

There are many types of diseases that inhabit this large world of ours. Sicknesses of the mind and body sum up the majority of them into two agreeable groups. For instance a sickness of the body would be a cold: when you get a runny nose and tend to cough more than usual. A sickness of the mind would be a bit different like having a bipolar disorder: when you have extreme and sometimes violent mood swings.

Doctors are hereby paid a large amount of money to point out and treat theses different sicknesses. Good doctors will tell you what sickness you may or may not have and treat them if possible. Bad doctors may tell you what sickness they want you to believe you have and subscribe medicine that they want you to buy; whether that be medicine that will help their paychecks or their own personal problems.

Kenny shook his head in dismay. "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't killed anyone." he stammered eyeing the gun she had pointed to him.

Anjel agreed. "Please Carmelita, you have the wrong people. We really have nothing to do with this organization." She lied trying to create attention so someone would help them.

Carmelita ignored the other tourists and laughed a bit louder. "Sure you didn't… and what will you tell me next? That you're really just some stupid kids who, by chance, found this organization _and_ their headquarters?" she asked.

Kenny smiled a bit. "Would you let us go if we did?" he asked as a few people turned to see what was going on.

Carmelita rolled her eyes feeling insulted. "Enough stalling cake-sniffers; it's time you got what you deserved!" she said putting her discrete finger on the trigger.

"Wait! We can prove it!" Anjel said. "If we were Violet and Klaus then where's Sunny?!" she asked wondering why the other tourists weren't helping them.

Carmelita frowned stopping to think to herself for a moment. Her mind suddenly went blank as she realized what was wrong with the situation. "She's… she's here somewhere too isn't she?!" Carmelita asked a bit franticly as she searched the small area for any other signs of life.

Hector raced up the tower stairs in time for Carmelita's mistake to take effect. Some of the volunteers had come to him by then to explain the situation and ask him not to worry since the other volunteers had everything under control.

"Are you both alright?" Hector asked cautiously walking into the room. Carmelita quickly discarded her gun assuming he was their father.

"Yes everything's fine sir, just a small mix up." a volunteer kindly said. He was obviously dressed as a tourist. The young man cast a strange smiled over to Carmelita who agreed nervously.

"Thank you Charles, you guys always have everything under control here." Hector said motioning Anjel and Kenny to come with him. "But please, call me Hector. Sir no longer works here and I wouldn't want another mix up to occur."

"Don't mention it Hector." Charles said thinking back to his old smoked up boss. He then turned to Carmelita and motioned the other volunteers to come and collect her.

"I think I've had enough sightseeing for the week." Anjel said sighing in relief.

Kenny nodded. "And I think I've had a gun pointed at me enough times to last the rest of my life." He mumbled.

"That's too bad… I wanted to take the new air balloon I finished last week, but if you guys feel…" He paused glancing as Anjel's face suddenly brightened up.

"I'm afraid of heights." Kenny lied wanting to go straight home without the extra surprises.

Hector and Anjel sighed. "Alright straight home it is." Hector said half into a Bluetooth. He nodded listening to the voices speaking back to him.

Once they got back to the tour bus Hector handed a small cell phone to Denisha as she followed her other two friends to their seat. "Here, Lemony needs to talk with you three." He said.

Denisha nodded though she didn't want anything to do with the bizarre author. As soon as she took her place between her two friends he handed the phone to Anjel. "Here, it's for you." she said.

Anjel blinked wondering where she got the phone from but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I have a bit of unfortunate news…" Lemony replied.

Anjel glanced at her two friends who stared back at her in interest. "Is everyone alright?" she asked.

She could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Your teacher won't be returning home with the rest of you. Brett found her an hour ago overdosed on pills subscribed for someone with a bipolar disorder." He explained. "She's dead."

Anjel fell into a state of shock as questions quickly filled her mind. "What do you mean?! She _is_ bipolar; the pills she was taking should have helped." She cried.

Lemony remained silent for a minute longer as she explained the situation to her friends. "Evelyn wasn't bipolar. Her mood swings where incorrectly assumed by her 'doctor'." Lemony continued. "She's a schizophrenic, and according to Brett, she's been having auditory and visual hallucinations which explain why she didn't notice you three missing from the group."

Denisha sighed wondering how this entire trip was to be explained to the school district. "I suppose that explains a lot…" she said.

"I'm really very sorry for your loss." Lemony said honestly. "My associates will take care of any problems you have when you return home."

Anjel took a deep breath and exhaled which didn't help as much as she needed it to. "Thank you… but it's not your fault. She's in a better place now right?" she said.

Lemony could have easily given his view on where he thought she _might_ be, but instead he agreed and hung up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks for all of the great reviews! The End is near. :-)**

That night seemed colder and much darker than most. It could have been because of the miserable news the three students had received, or maybe because winter nights on the East Coast are simply cold and dark. Either way, the knowledge of them all going home soon didn't bring the peace of mind it should have.

"With the situation as it is, Isadora and Duncan have agreed to stay with you tonight." Hector said pulling over to the sidewalk. He turned seeing the three friends huddled together. They were half asleep but still very distraught.

"No, it's alright we'll manage. After all, it would seem strange if we all shared one room." Denisha said stretching.

Kenny and Anjel agreed. "Thanks for all of your help Hector, Isadora, Duncan." Anjel said getting off of the tour bus.

Isadora and Duncan waved as Denisha and Kenny both thanked them and got off as well.

"We'll see you all at the airport tomorrow right?" Kenny asked before Hector closed the door.

Hector glanced at the siblings behind him and shrugged. "Not all of us. I have to work… but it was nice meeting you kids." He said. "We'll meet again one day."

Kenny nodded as Hector drove away and a concierge walked up to them. "Excuse me. You don't mind sharing one room right?" she asked hiding her eyes in dark sunglasses even though it was dark.

Denisha sighed. "No we don't mind. It's been too long of a day to worry about something silly like that." She said.

The concierge nodded and walked with them back to the hotel. "Your room is on the seventh floor. Tell the bus boy upstairs that Fiona sent you." She said walking away before they could ask her about anything.

Anjel sighed as images of Klaus filled her head. "Wait, Fiona…!" she said as Kenny and Denisha pulled her away.

"We get the point! They're real. They're **all** real!" Denisha said making sure she got into the elevator.

Once in their hotel room, they all changed and went to bed. They weren't sure what was going to happen, or even if anyone else knew they were there. Still they tried not to worry about it and get some sleep.

The next morning, a student from their class woke them up; unaware of their absence. "Hey Kenny, your not suppose to be in here!" she squealed.

Kenny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I came to wake them up and fell asleep." He lied shutting the door in her face.

Denisha laughed. "She's right Kenny; you should get out of here before someone catches you." She said hugging the blankets a bit tighter before getting up.

Kenny rolled his eyes at his cousin and grumbled into the bathroom.

Anjel sighed. "He'll be fine. Lemony said we'd be okay; that should include the mess we're in right now." She said.

Another knock came to the door. The two girls glanced at it before going over to open it.

"Your class is downstairs. Please hurry or you'll miss the plane." Fiona said handing them a small letter.

Anjel nodded and took the letter. "We'll be right down." She said as Fiona walked away again.

The words, 'Read this on the plane.' Were neatly printed on the envelope and a little stamp of an eye was in its right corner.

"What do you think it's about?" Denisha asked trying to see through it.

Anjel shrugged and closed the door. "Don't know. But we'll find out soon." She said.

The airport seemed nearly empty until the small groups of students filled the area. Anjel and her friends waited for the flight assistants to call their row number when a small group of people sat beside them.

"Good, we got here just in time!" Sunny said.

Anjel looked up and smiled. "You guys came! Even though you're late, it's really nice of you to see us off." She paused noticing someone was missing. "Where's Violet?" she asked.

Lemony and Klaus glanced at each other and smiled. "She was busy with the wedding so she sent a message for you all." Klaus said.

Kenny stared at them all in silence. "Did I miss something or…?" he ran his fingers through his hair a bit confused.

"We got it. Tell her we said thanks for seeing us off." Denisha said.

Lemony nodded as a flight assistant started calling their row. "So then you know why we're postponing our 'interview'." He said softly.

Anjel nodded though she didn't know. "Yeah, it's alright. We understand." She said.

Sunny looked around and sighed. "We better go. Still it's nice to see you all again." She said standing with her brother.

Lemony agreed and stood with them. "We hope to see you again." He said waving goodbye.

The three students waved as they walked away and hurried onto the plane to read Violet's message.


	19. Foreward

**Disclaimer and author notes: I only own my main characters Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny along with all of my characters' family, teachers, and friends! Thanks again for all of the great reviews! I hope you all enjoyed the story!**

Dear Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny,

We're very sorry for not being able to see you off. We've become very busy lately and the airport is a very dangerous place for us to be in right now. Anyway because you've joined the organization you'll need to come back soon. With that, we'd like to invite you to our wedding in July. It's in five years so you'll be able to come back during your senior trip. We hope you'll all be able to make it.

Also, Ms. Helquist's funeral is next week. Because you won't be able to make it, inside is a copy of what her epitaph will resemble. Please keep this document a secret. The students at your school will be informed that she has moved away due to family problems. Please don't be sad. Sometimes you have to do the wrong thing to keep the peace.

Lastly, Lemony has decided to have you all add your short stories to "A Series of Unfortunate Events". This may or may not be something you're interested in, but most of the volunteers in our organization have done this. If so, at the wedding give the stories to the two people you sit next to. Please try and remember.

The World is Quiet Here

Violet & Quigley

Five years passed as slowly as possible. Ever since Violet's letter, all Anjel, Denisha, and Kenny could think about was their abnormal trip to the East coast and how to cover up the evidence that linked them to VFD. Still their last days of high school came and went and it was time to return to face their past.

"Kenny, the wedding's at Lake Lachry… er the Great Sacandaga Lake. Take a left here." Anjel said trying to help Denisha put on her earrings.

Kenny sighed taking a left this time and ran his fingers through his hair. "Come on Anjel. Stick with the directions." He mumbled noticing a sudden large group of people.

"Great we found it!" Denisha said taking the three notebooks and opening the car door before the car actually stopped.

"Hurry up Kenny, we're about to be late!" Anjel said following her best friend out of the car. She stopped to help Kenny straighten his tie as Denisha nagged them to hurry.

Once at the lake, they quickly sat in a small area reserved for them towards the back.

"So, how do you know Violet and Quigley?" a young lady asked. When she turned to see them they noticed two pencils that were placed into her tied up hair at odd angles.

"We kind of met by accident." Anjel said. "You know, you look a lot like your mother."

Beatrice smiled and pushed back a few strands of hair in her face. "Thank you. I suppose you've read the stories about her too huh?" she asked.

Anjel nodded but before she could continue Denisha handed her a notebook. "It's nice to meet you Beatrice." She said.

Kenny shushed the girls as the wedding began and a strange man sat beside him. "I hope I'm not too late. Do you have the notebooks ready?" he asked.

Kenny cast a quick glare at Denisha as Beatrice handed the notebooks to him. "Ah, David Handler. I'm glad you could make it." She said.

David smiled and nodded as Violet was about to make her way down the aisle with Lemony at her side. The typical 'Here Comes the Bride' music was played by a few violins and flutes as Quigley nervously awaited her arrival at the alter.

After the wedding, David and Beatrice met them at the reception. "I didn't realize this was such a sad occasion." A security guard said softly.

Anjel frowned slightly. "But this is a happy occa-"

"The world is quiet here." Kenny said as the guard moved over to let them inside the restaurant. "You should have studied that autobiography." He told Anjel.

"It's a good thing one of you did; otherwise he wouldn't have let you inside." Beatrice said following them to a table. "Let's get business done first so we can enjoy the reception shall we?" Beatrice took the notebooks and tossed them into a recycle bin while David wasn't looking.

"What are you doing?! It took us a long time to write those!" Denisha said.

David smiled a little confused about the entire situation.

"I didn't mean to alarm you. The stories are on their way to our editors." Beatrice said.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I better call Brett and tell him that the stories are on their way." David said doing as he was previously instructed.

Anjel smiled once he was gone. "He seems familiar but completely clueless." She said.

Beatrice shrugged. "David is one of those people who help the organization while being unaware of its existence. He does have a familiar air to him though…" she said. "Anyway I hope you enjoy the wedding. Your first job will be sent to you tomorrow morning."

With that Beatrice walked away leaving the three volunteers to the world they were about to be reintroduced to. Their path would be hard and confusing, much like that of the other volunteers, but they we're willing to except that fate in order to stay together.

**The** **End**


	20. Dear reviewers

Dear Reviewers,

I'd like to thank you all for reading and reviewing these documents. I would also like to give a special thanks to Klaus' notebook, the friendly school districts we investigated, the helpful fire departments we investigated, Brett Helquist for Evelyn's epitaph, David Handler for the retrieving of the book 'A Series of Unfortunate Events', and my uncle who's name will be kept quiet as requested.

And to everyone else who still doesn't believe in us all, thank you.

With all due respect

Beatrice


	21. For Evelyn

.:For Evelyn:.

You were the candle light that got rid of our confusion,

Death was the wind that made everything dark.


End file.
